(a) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to thermoelectric generators. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a thermoelectric generator having a counter-flow type regenerative heat-exchanger.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known, thermoelectric power generators convert heat which is obtained from the combustion of hydrocarbon fuel, directly into electrical energy. Such devices are widely used for commercial applications and are now under development by the military because they provide low maintenance, high reliability, and silent operation and can also be used with a variety of fuels.
Unfortunately, prior art generators are relatively inefficient and have high exhaust temperatures, which is particularly disadvantageous from a military standpoint, because it makes the generators relatively easy to detect via their infrared signature.